


A Lesson in Sharing

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots :: NSFW Edition [10]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, MFM threesome, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, threesome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: Danse finds himself in a rather interesting predicament when Nora becomes caught between himself and her raider friend.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor/Porter Gage, Porter Gage/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots :: NSFW Edition [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	A Lesson in Sharing

_This is normal,_ Danse thought as Nora climbed onto his lap, sliding up until she was hovering over the head. _This is how we often do it,_ he told himself as she sunk down onto him, her hot walls enveloping him in a way that was all too familiar but still as wonderful as ever.

Except it wasn’t really normal. They didn’t normally have another man standing behind her, his own cock hard in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other, patiently waiting for his cue to join. And Danse certainly didn’t make eye-contact with anyone else when he was already balls deep in Nora, listening to her moan as she shifted on him. She leaned forward, her head practically on his chest now as she stuck her ass out, inviting their guest to join in.

“Ready, boss?” Gage broke eye-contact with Danse as he spoke, taking a small step forward as he waited for an answer. Again the patience the raider showed with waiting his turn was almost shocking to the former Paladin. He would have thought a threesome with him would have been a cuckold, leaving Danse to stand awkwardly in the corner as he simply watched someone else ravage the woman he loved, forcing him to listen as she moaned someone elses name while she was pushed to the limits he had never worked up the courage to go.

Danse moaned at the thought of just watching, drawing the attention of both Nora and Gage.

“Hold on for me, baby,” Nora whispered as Gage chuckled.

“Yeah, you’ll get your turn big guy. But first I think we better deal with her.”

Danse watched silently as Gage grabbed at Nora, the rough tips of his fingers just touching Danse’s thighs as he did. Nora chuckled softly.

“I think he likes when you touch him. I could feel that little twitch.”

Danse felt all the blood rushing to his face as Gage began to push into Nora from behind. He could feel him through her, feel her getting tighter as she tipped her head back and moaned. And then he could feel the raider touching him again. He could feel his own cock twitch again, threatening to give in before they even got started.

“You still good, buddy?” Gage looked over Nora’s shoulder as he spoke, his eye glinting in a way that told Danse all he needed to know. Gage wanted Danse to give up and admit he couldn’t do it. He wanted the former Paladin to throw in the towel and watch instead. 

“I’m fine,” Danse managed through gritted teeth, trying to stave off the climax by studying the raider closely. It seemed to have the near opposite effect he wanted, however, as he found himself getting even closer until he finally looked away. “How about you, love? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Nora said, lifting her head the best she could as Gage pressed his chest closer against her as if goading the man on the bottom. “I think it would be easiest if Gage set the pace for us. You just lay there and enjoy, okay?”

“We can handle the hard work,” Gage teased before starting to thrust against Nora, sending her body rocking with him.

Nora tipped her head back and moaned as she began to move herself against Gage’s thrusts, her bottom lips caught in her teeth as Danse looked up at her, wanting more than anything to flip her over and fuck her then and there or just to cum and then work her to her own orgasm with his fingers and tongue as he sometimes had to do. But when he looked over her shoulder at the one-eyed raider again he found a new determination to be the last to finish. He kept the other mans gaze as he began to thrust up, sending Nora into a new series of even louder moans.

“Keep staring at me like that, big guy, and I might start thinking you want to fuck me, too.” Gage grinned even wider as he sped up his pace.

Danse looked away and refused to accept the new challenge. He focused instead on Nora’s face as a hand reached around from behind and pulled her chin up. Gage placed a few quick kisses on her neck before releasing her, using the same hand to push her closer to Danse.

“Give ’im a kiss, boss. Make it long and hard. Atta girl.”

Nora did as told, the taste of rum still thick on her lips and tongue as she moved both on his closed mouth. He didn’t know why he hesitated to kiss her back. Perhaps it was the fact that she had been told to, that she was obeying the commands of someone other than him. Or perhaps he was distracted by the entire situation.

“I love you,” Nora whispered as she pulled back from him, resuming her gyrations as she attempted to keep pace with both the men inside her. Danse could feel her getting closer now, he could feel her walls tightening around him, and oddly he could feel the other cock buried deep inside her. It was a new sensation, but not to say it was unpleasurable. If anything, he found that he was enjoying it.

“Can’t keep this up much longer,” Gage warned, his pace already becoming more sporadic by the second. “Goddamn, boss. I never knew you had this in you.”

‘I never knew I could,” Nora joked back, her voice breathy as she pushed herself up off Danse with shaky arms, her hips still moving steadily. “D-don’t stop! I think-- Oh, fuck, I’m cumming!”

With her cries of warning Danse lost all control. IT was all getting to be too much. The constant accidental eye-contact with the third wheel, the feeling of Nora’s cunt starting to tighten around him, already tugging and pulling against him, the way he could hear the raider above him grunting as he tried to keep an even pace.

“Shit,” Danse gasped as he came, meeting the eye of the raider behind the woman as she dropped her head to his chest, letting out a keening moan as she fell into her own orgasm. He caught the same glint he had seen in the single hazel eye earlier.

“Goddamn,” Gage muttered as his hips came to a stop. “Now that’s a face I wouldn’t mind seeing again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see more of my works not posted here or to request a work of your own!


End file.
